wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Merise Haindehl
| lastappeared= | birth= | living=amol }}Merise Haindehl is a Taraboner Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. , Merisa Haindehl}} Appearance and Abilities She is tall, with blue eyes and dark hair drawn severely back. She is stern-faced with a stern manner. Some thought her beautiful without being pretty, some saw her as handsome, while others saw only severity. Merise is strong in the One Power. Her level of strength is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 14(2), making her a high-ranking Aes Sedai. With this level of strength she is also able to open alone a gateway to Travel. History She is from Tarabon and is 202 years old. She was born in 798 NE and went to the White Tower in 811 NE. She lied about her age but was discovered, and so she spent fifteen years as a novice and five as Accepted and was raised to the shawl in 831 NE. She currently has three Warders: Bassane, Nethan, and Jahar Narishma, an Asha'man. She has a firm hand with them, but dresses them well. Activities Accompanying Cadsuane She followed Cadsuane after the Tower split. Cadsuane probably trusted her more than the others with her. She Travels with Cadsuane Melaidhrin to Far Madding to track down Rand al'Thor. She links with Jahar, who holds Callandor, and Elza Penfell during the Battle near Shadar Logoth. She accompanies Rand and Cadsuane to Algarin Pendaloan's house in Tear, where Rand recovers after cleansing saidin. She confides to Cadsuane about how Jahar's strength in the One Power increases in fits and starts. She and Jahar Travel to where the Rebel Aes Sedai are camped. There, Lelaine Akashi calls an emergency meeting of the Hall. Jahar proposes the offer from Rand of bonding forty-seven Asha'man and informs the Aes Sedai of a female Forsaken channeling saidin. The Hall accepts Rand's offer. Her relationship with Jahar was different from her relationship with her non-channeling Warders; she questioned whether she could be as firm with him as with the others. The capture of Semirhage Merise watches Rand's meeting with the Daughter of the Nine Moons from a distance and Travels in as backup when it is revealed that the Daughter of the Nine Moons is actually Semirhage. She Heals Narishma after the fight. She takes part in helping Cadsuane interrogate Semirhage. She gets nowhere with her questioning though. She watches Aviendha weave a column of Air and Water to transport water from a river onto an out-of-control fire. She seems regretful that Aviendha will not be joining the White Tower. She informs Cadsuane of Semirhage's escape and Daigian Moseneillin's death. She tries to convince Rand that he needs Cadsuane after he banishes her. She stands with Cadsuane on the Bandar Eban walls to watch the ghostly procession that circuits the city at night. She is part of the plan to try and help Rand laugh again after learning from Nynaeve al'Meara that Rand burned a whole palace full of people away with balefire. She is with Cadsuane when Nynaeve comes back with the whereabouts of Tam al'Thor. When Cadsuane compliments Nynaeve's show of humility by saying she is probably the only one of the current crop of Aes Sedai who can be salvaged, Merise pales. She is again with Cadsuane when an irate Tam enters the room saying that Rand just tried to kill him and has just Traveled to Ebou Dar. Merise is present when Rand returns to Tear and announces that the White Tower has been reunified under Egwene al'Vere. She admits Rand and Rodel Ituralde into Cadsuane's quarters where they are keeping Ituralde's king, Alsalam Saeed Almadar. She accompanies Rand again when he re-meets with the Borderlander rulers in Far Madding. The Last Battle She fought with the Borderlanders in Tarwin's Gap. Lan charges her and Narishma to help protect their army from the newly arrived Dreadlords, as the army makes it's complete withdrawal from the Gap. Merise and Narishma begin weaving back lightning back at Dreadlords, when they return back to the front-lines. When the armies of the Light gather to fight in the Field of Merrilor, she and Narishman join the Aes Sedai fighting the Sharans on Polov Heights. She is with the Amyrlin Seat when she first confronts M'Hael. It is presumed that she survived the battle and that she was with her Asha'man Warder when they rescued Lan Mandragoran after his duel with Demandred. es:Merise Haindehl Category:Rand's Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai